russelfandomcom-20200213-history
BEAM TV Sked (2014-2015)
Schedule 'September 1, 2014-October 5, 2014' : Monday-Friday : 7 am - TBN Asia : 8 am - Believer's Voice of Victory (TBN Asia) : 8:30 am - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer (TBN Asia) : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm - Praise the Lord (TBN Asia) : 4 pm - Ang Tugon (TBN Asia) : 4:30 pm - TBN Asia : 7 pm - The 700 Club Asia (TBN Asia) : 8 pm - TBN Asia : 9:30 pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (TBN Asia) : 10 pm to 1 am - TBN Asia : Saturday : 7 am - 321 Penguins (TBN Asia) : 7:30 am - VeggieTales (TBN Asia) : 8 am - Monster Truck Adventures (TBN Asia) : 8:30 am - Mary Rice Hopkins - Puppets With A Heart (TBN Asia) : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm - TBN Asia : 3:30 pm - In Touch With Dr. Charles Stanley (TBN Asia) : 4:30 pm - TBN Asia : 11 pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (TBN Asia) : 11:30 pm to 1 am - TBN Asia : Sunday : 7 am - TBN Asia : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm to 1 am - TBN Asia Note: On September 1, 2014, Jack City was no longer aired and affiliated on BEAM Channel 31 and its provincial affiliates, as BEAM prepares its ISDB-T digital television. However, Jack City continues to broadcast on pay TV networks (as well as its own digital television subchannel on test broadcast thru Solar DTV UHF channel 22). BEAM TV Channel 31 will now airs O Shopping and TBN Asia programs (Trinity Broadcasting Network) since September 1, 2014 on UHF free TV, a day after the last free TV broadcast of Jack City, as BEAM prepared for digital terrestrial television (DTT) in the Philippines. BEAM 31 airs daily from 7:00am to 1:00am on free TV, via cable TV systems, and in ISDB-T. 'October 6, 2014-March 1, 2015' : Monday-Friday : 7 am - TBN Asia : 8 am - Believer's Voice of Victory (TBN Asia) : 8:30 am - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer (TBN Asia) : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm - Praise the Lord (TBN Asia) : 4 pm - Ang Tugon (TBN Asia) : 4:30 pm - Voltes V : 5 pm - Hamtaro : 5:30 pm - Crayon Shin Chan : 6 pm - News 31 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 7 pm - Spin-A-Win : 7:30 pm - Ibang Klasik Ito : 9:30 pm - Lingkod Balita (LIVE) : 10 pm - : Mon & Wed: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (Public Affairs) : Tue & Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon (Public Service) : Fri: Emergency Response Team (Public Service) : 10:30 pm - The 700 Club Asia (TBN Asia) : 11:30 pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (TBN Asia) : 12 mn to 1 am - TBN Asia : w/ BEAM News Roundup (hourly news update from 5 pm and 9 pm) : Saturday : 7 am - 321 Penguins (TBN Asia) : 7:30 am - VeggieTales (TBN Asia) : 8 am - Monster Truck Adventures (TBN Asia) : 8:30 am - Mary Rice Hopkins - Puppets With A Heart (TBN Asia) : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm - TBN Asia : 3:30 pm - In Touch With Dr. Charles Stanley (TBN Asia) : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : 5 pm - News 31 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 5:30 pm - Intriga Shalala (LIVE) : 6:30 pm - Cine Pinoy : 8:30 pm - Kwentong Pangarap : 9:30 pm - Kamote Club : 10:30 pm - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (TBN Asia) : 11 pm to 1 am - TBN Asia : Sunday : 7 am - TBN Asia : 9 am - O Shopping : 2 pm - TBN Asia : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Anime) : 5 pm - News 31 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 5:30 pm - Gag U : 6:30 pm - Million Peso Game : 7:30 pm - Wonderful Evening : 8:30 pm - Action Packed Sunday : 10:30 pm to 1 am - TBN Asia Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), the country’s largest radio network of DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwidew 558 and 93.9 iFM, will be acquired the main technical and TV production operations of BEAM. It was the named as CTV 31 (Cinema Television) from October 31, 1993 to September 2000 and E! Philippines from September 2000 to June 1, 2013. After 11 years of left TV failed to sustain E! Philippines, RMN brought back into television stations once again (whose solely into radio) after it and relaunched and created as BEAM 31 since October 6, 2014, it became the TV station of RMN. RMN Chairman and President Eric Canoy, Betlehem Holdings, Inc. President) Steve Macion and RMN Vice President for Operations Enrico Canoy; were introduced in forging the television station BEAM TV, which will also establish Channel 31. A larger demographic range of audience, the re-launch of BEAM 31 will officially declare the intent to to a wider market towards more varied audiences. On the same date, the station will be switching on its 50-kilowatt transmitter, it marks the entry of BEAM into satellite broadcasting using Agila 2 satellite, the new website (beam.com.ph) and introducing their new shows for BEAM 31, including the news programs News 31, BEAM News Roundup and Lingkod Balita, public affairs Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame, public service programs are Gabay at Aksyon and Emergency Response Team, as well as new entertainment programs are Spin-A-Win and Million Peso Game as the game show, Intriga Shalala as the showbiz talk show, Kwentong Pangarap as the drama anthology, Kamote Club and Gag U are the comedy shows, and Wonderful Evening as the musical variety show. The Japanese anime also launched include Voltes V, Hamtaro, Crayon Shin Chan and Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as the primetime movie block include the Pinoy movie Cine Pinoy and the Hollywood action film Action Packed Sunday. In which, the latter broadcast from BEAM's contract with O Shopping and TBN Asia programs since September 1, 2014. The telecast of BEAM on channel 31 covers the Greater Manila Area and its neighboring provinces in Bulacan, Cavite, Rizal, Taguig and Pampanga. BEAM has indeed conquered the realm of cyberspace with its official homepage, www.beam.com.ph as the internet will be made possible through the web streaming media. The channel is carried over SkyCable on Channel 72 in Metro Manila, (inc. CAMANAVA), Rizal, Cavite, Laguna and Bulacan, Channel 32 in Lipa, Balayan & Tanauan, Batangas, Naga and Polomolok, Channel 49 in Balagtas, Bulacan, and Channel 20 in Baguio, Cebu, Iloilo, Bacolod, Dumaguete, Davao and General Santos. Aside from SkyCable, it also carried over Destiny Cable and other Pay TV subscribers (per compliance with NTC's "must-carry" basis) on Novemebr 15, 2014, displacing Jack City to a different cable channel assignment, which is only available for subscribers residing in Metro Manila and neighboring provinces.